


Riding in Aircars With Vulcans

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bert - Freeform, F/M, T'Ryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly married, Sarek and Amanda find themselves on a road not frequently traveled, their aircar wrapped around a tree. To make matters worse, the is no heat in the middle of a New England winter. Logically, they choose the best way to keep warm.</p><p>Written by Bert (T'Ryl).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding in Aircars With Vulcans

**Author's Note:**

> Ok group here is my try at the challenge. Hope you guys like it...I used something Selek told us about some time back about Vulcans.
> 
> Cathy & Saidi thanks for the help & eyes.

**RIDING IN AIRCARS WITH VULCANS**

 

Ok group here is my try at the challenge. Hope you guys like it...I used something Selek told us about some time back about Vulcans.  
  
Cathy & Saidi thanks for the help & eyes.  
  
Bert (AKA T'Ryl)  
  
Visit my Vulcan Home at:  
<http://www.vulcansnest.com>  
  
  
Half way between the Spaceport in New York proper and the Federation's current capital, Washington DC, the aircar Amanda was driving to transport herself and her new husband, hit an arctic wind sheer. The tiny craft careened out of control into a group of trees. After a few unsuccessful tries, the engine still refused to engage. The heating system had yet to kick in. The only thing that still held power was the communications device, thankfully it had an independent power supply.  
  
Sarek took it upon himself to inspect the damage and the chances of starting it again.   The front end was pushed into a tree. Smoke emanated from an undisclosed part of the engine. With a quick breath he smelled the unmistakable scent of the hydrogen fuel mixture that was used to power the unit. With a crack anywhere in the fuel system, they would be going nowhere. At least not in this vehicle.   
  
When he returned to the flitter, with an inaudible sigh, he told his wife. "It is no use. The damage is too great." He looked at her carefully. "You are sure you are unharmed?" Over the past eighteen months he knew she had an uncanny knack for hiding if she were sick or injured.  
  
"Quite sure, Sarek," she said with a vibrant smile. She watched some green blood trickle from his forehead. Instinctively, she reached out to wipe the substance away. "But your head, you've been cut."  
  
The chaotic volley of emotions battered at Sarek's mind, a thing he was just beginning to feel accustom to.  He knew humans were on the lower end of mental abilities. This human female though, however rambled her thoughts might be, seemed to be harmony with him. Oddly, he had been given the idea that human thoughts were primitive enough to keep Vulcans at bay; he, however, found them to be stimulating in ways he had never dreamed possible.  "It will heal. I believe our first priority will be to get assistance."  
  
"Oh, well that won't be easy, we are in the middle of an old national preserve. Since the late 21st Century this area had been closely monitored. If I remember correctly, terrorists had wrecked havoc on this area for over five decades before it was sealed off. No traffic was allowed in or out, even now as you saw we had to give an itinerary. Now, I think more in reverence to the near million people that perished.   
  
"Beaming in or out of this area is not permitted. At one point they will send someone to look for us; however, since neither of us are seriously hurt, I am willing to bet it will take a while," she told him, as she looked into the back to make sure her flitter had its emergency supplies handy.  Yes, the items she knew they would need were in the back on the floor.  
  
Sarek simply watched her; her upper body was hanging upside-down over her seat. It was getting increasingly colder as the sun began to set. "Perhaps, we should contact authorities right away of our situation." He allowed himself a smile at her position. This graceful creature was his wife, the woman he had by her world's laws promised to 'love and cherish'. Neither would be too difficult as he did both in his own way. He may not voice it as she often desired, but he did love her.   
  
She up-righted herself, brushed her long brown hair out of her face and told him, "Perhaps you're right." She tapped the communications unit her father insisted she have installed. "Can anyone hear me?" She waited a few minutes but got no response.  "Please, we are in need of help. Is anyone out there?" Why didn't she program the emergency channel as her dad asked. Then she though of keying in her parent's home. "Hello? Anyone home?"  
  
After a few minutes, they heard the static sound of a man's voice. "Amanda? Is that you, Amanda?"  
  
She smiled. "Yes, Dad.  I've been in an accident." She looked at her passenger. "Sarek has been slightly injured.  My aircar is immobilized. We need help."  
  
"Where are you?" His voice was riddled with concern.  
  
"As near as I can figure, we are 75km from the DC area." She told him. At least he would know what roadway they were on, as only one was still in usage.  
  
"Okay, I'll see what I can do to send help, but it may be a while as there is a snow emergency level 4 in that area. You do have blankets, right?"  
  
"Of course, Dad, and thanks," she said. "Well Mr. Ambassador," she said jokingly, "we may be here for a while. With the heat out it is beginning to get rather cold." She reached back and pulled out one of the two thermo blankets that were suppose to be there. "Damn, there's only one," she told him with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.  
  
The weather was a scorching -4C.  Snow was still falling in dime-sized flakes. Sarek's body was beginning to fail to maintain its natural resistance to the cold. He began to shiver violently.

 

"Sarek, I would like to offer a solution that might be beneficial to us both. If we sit in the rear seat and share our body heat under the thermo blanket, we should be able to keep each other warm enough until help can arrive." She felt herself warm from the mere thought of what her words implied. The only way to share body heat was to totally disrobe and cuddle close to one another. Sarek wasn't exactly a stranger, but she had yet to see him without anything covering his body. They only married two hours beforehand.  
  
He watched as her face grew bright red, even found it to be quite pleasing as though she was giving a shy demeanor. However, she had a point. "Perhaps it would be logical to share our warmth." He knew if anything, her higher body temperature would aid in his cold condition. As to show his willingness to her suggestion he gracefully moved over the seat into the rear. Once he settled, he undid the fasteners on his robe. His eyes held fast to hers, as he again spoke, "My wife, were my thoughts incorrect that your idea of sharing body heat was to have close contact with each other's skin?" He considered when she did not easily move he had been in error...or perhaps it was simply nerves. "I would never harm you."  
  
She just watched him a moment.  There had been nights she had dreamed of looking at his chiseled body. With a smile, she moved over to the back seat. Her movements not quite as graceful, caused her to fall right into his lap, her hand pressed atop his manhood. Startled, she looked up into his eyes. "I am so sorry, Sarek, and I hope I didn't hurt you."  
  
His hands instantly reached out to stop her fall, one landing on her soft breast. As her hand fell atop his penis, he felt a rush of desire, not hers but his own. "No, it does not hurt at all."  
  
She blinked at the firm object now under her hand. He couldn't now desire her the way she had him, or could he? Slowly she removed her top, and pants, as she watched him discard his robe. Even through his undergarments she could see how he was uniquely shaped. Covering them both with the blanket she moved to him, startled by his lower body temperature. It both chilled her skin and fueled her desires.  
  
Slowly he drew her to him, carefully watching her for any sign of displeasure. His hands moved down her skin; her soft skin 6.54 degrees higher than his own easily warmed his hands.  
  
Her body shivered from the touch of his cool hands against her skin, even as her womanhood warmed with desire. The forgone idea that Vulcans were hotter than humans was VERY inaccurate. Their bodies matched the supposed coldness of their minds. Gently, she moved her body more atop his, to give him more of her added heat.  
  
With a noticeable gulp, Sarek felt her come to rest in a position, which if under different circumstance would make for easy assess to her...he lightly shook his head fighting the images of her body moving atop his. He was a Vulcan; this was not proper, at least not in an aircar. However, she was so close, he could even smell her desire. This was something he had privately longed for, over the course of the last six months.  
  
Her nipples where hard and taunt against his chest, and from the thoughts he was able to read, it wasn't from the cold. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. Looking into her eyes, he slowly moved his free hand to her center, allowing it to rest just outside her underwear. When he noticed her body arch towards his hand he moved it beneath the only barrier left. Once he was in contact with the warm skin beneath he rubbed his fingers ever so gently over her. As a soft moan escaped her breath he buried a finger, two knuckles deep, into her depths. Her heated center warmed Sarek finger, which, he noticed, caused his penis to jump towards where his finger was.  
  
Amanda closed her eyes.  It couldn't be possible Sarek had begun to finger her, as it was called. In her passion, she found the part of his body that jumped and moved on its own; her hand softly moved up and down its length. She was most defiantly warming and his cooler skin was warming as well. Her whole body was a flame of desire.  
  
After 5.26 minutes of this warm stimulation, Sarek moved her more so that she was centered over him, carefully moving aside her underwear, and lifted her just enough so that when she came down she rested on his penis. Slowly he lost his length within her. His body reflexively jerked up a few times. The parts of his skin hidden deep with in her pumped in its own fashion as the heat of her body engulfed him.   
  
The intrusion of his cool body shocked her, while at the same time stimulating her as no other man had. His oddly shaped head racked all the right places within her. A loud cry of passion escaped her lips as she began to rhythmically move atop him. She noted his breathing equally matched her own labored breaths. Looking at the windows now dripping with steam, the only place clear were thin streams of water where she had braced her hand for support. Cool lips found and now teased a breast that had freed itself from the confines of her bra. The lower temperature of his breath proved to be pleasurable. The hand, which now lay on the window, moved to his hair gripping it tightly, which only increased the actions of his tongue.  
  
His hands moved aside her waist, lifting her to just the tip of his length and driving her back down repeatedly.  At a point, even he wasn't sure just when, she was beneath him, and he was franticly pounding into her. Even his lips had taken hers as his own, as his tongue rubbed her teeth. One instant he moved a hand atop her face, placing his fingers in the melding positions. Pulling his face high enough to look into her eyes, he watched for a sign of understanding. "It is my way, when as you would term 'making love'."  
  
With a smile, she nodded her head. She wanted to feel him everywhere possible, even if it meant allowing him into her mind. "Please, Sarek," she whispered.  
  
Slowly, she felt him everywhere in her. His mind was strong yet gentle, and firm yet tender. 'Amanda, this is how it is meant to be. This is how we find fulfillment.'  
  
'Such peace, and tranquility. I admire that about Vulcans, all your logic, yet your minds hide such passion,' she replied.  
  
Time passed in an unrecorded fashion, each found the heights of passion many times over.  
  
Amanda's body would, by nature, tighten each time his cool seeds filled her.  They both knew this cooling warmth was one thing both would find the most pleasure in, in the long days to come. For Amanda, no one again would be able to warm her the same as her as her Vulcan mate.  
  
Quietly, they sat in one another's arms, still disrobed, as tap on a window caught their attention. With the window steamed from the raised body heat Amanda quickly bundled them tightly as Sarek lowered the window enough to be heard but not totally seen.  
  
James Grayson looked at the window that now held the print of his daughter's hand. With a smile, he now knew how they kept warm. "Amanda, Sarek, help has arrived. If you need I'll give you a minute to get ready to go."  
  
Amanda felt her cheeks flush. "We'll be right out, Dad," she told him as she quickly threw her clothing over her body. She whispered to her husband, "Now I know how my brother felt when Dad caught him with his girlfriend at sixteen. I just never knew riding in aircars with Vulcans could be so fun."  
  
Sarek quickly captured her lips one last time before he dressed once again in his robe.  
  
  
  
END


End file.
